videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Party
Dance Party is the Real Life Dance Game Released Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 * Feburary 21, 2017 Characters Main Dancers * Tom * Sarah * Kaz * Sam * Clover * Alex * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay * Chase * Bren * Jinja * Dax * Beyal * Hatsune * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Ash * Misty * Brock * Fillmore * Ingrid * Kim * Ron * Beat * Aqua * Giffany * Dan * Alice * Yugi * Jake * Rose * Spud * Trixie * Ben 10 * Gwen * Kevin * Bloom * Tecna * Flora * Stella * Musa * Aisha * Hiro * Fred * GoGo * Wasabi * Honey * Cosmo * Wanda * D.P. * Samantha * Tucker * Paulina * Eliza * Manny * Frida * Peyton * Klaybourne * Krystella * Disco * Jamie * Kiva * Coop * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Aang * Wii Fit Trainer * White Pantera * Puma Loco * Random Character Back Dancers * Pia * Gliss * Forte * Sharp Downloadable Songs * Dora * Diego * Alicia * Karla * Shaun * Kimee * Curtis * Jenn * Marina * Twist * Kiki * Shout * Kai Lan * David * Shane * Sportacus * Stephanie * Robbie Rotten Song List Downloadable Songs Hi-5 (USA) Pack * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East and West * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery Dora the Explorer Pack * Dora the Explorer - The Travel Song * Dora the Explorer - We Are Family * Dora the Explorer - Get on Your Feet * Dora the Explorer - Boingy, Boingy, Bing * Dora the Explorer - Fairytail Land * Dora the Explorer - He's Really Gonna Hit It * Dora the Explorer - Tenemos Amigos * Dora the Explorer - Isa Turn the Wheel * Dora the Explorer - Pirates Love to Sing LazyTown Pack * LazyTown - Bing Bang * LazyTown - There's Always a Way * LazyTown - Get It Together * LazyTown - Dancing * LazyTown - Have You Never? * LazyTown - Energy * LazyTown - Team Work * LazyTown - Go For It * LazyTown - Twenty Times Ten * LazyTown - Good Stuff * LazyTown - Anything Can * LazyTown - Wake Up * LazyTown - Cooking by the Book * LazyTown - I Can Move * LazyTown - Playtime * LazyTown - Step by Step * LazyTown - You Are a Pirate * LazyTown - Woof, Woof, Woof * LazyTown - Master of Disguise Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Ampliture * Boston * Cold * Epidemik * Music * Ruffage * Almighty * Rain Storm * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Medical * Hi-5 * American Idol * eTalk * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Kalos Pokémon League * LazyTown * Backyard * Royal Kingdom * Tower of Power * Frozen North * Tropical Island * Mario Galaxy * Battlefield * Final Destination * Yoshi's Island * Jungle Hijinxs * Miracle City * Jibberish Jungle * Desert of Dijiridoos * Gourmand Land * Sea of Serendipity * Mystical Pique * Orbital Gate Assault * Umbra Clock Tower Gallery * Dance Party/Gallery Category:Games Category:Rhythm Games